Hetalia Kisses
by Cassy Finnigan
Summary: This is just a little mini-series I decided to do a while ago in which many ships are put together for Christmas stories. O.o I suck at summaries... Changed to "T" for language in an upcoming chapter.
1. PruCan

Christmas Kisses: PruCan

Prussia stood up, a smile on his face as he walked towards the door. Suddenly, there was a noise as a chair scraped against the floor. "Mein Gott!" He said out loud before covering his mouth thinking, _I'm the only one here! _He looked around the conference room, but saw no one. He was about to turn towards the door when a rush of wind made him freeze, though his arm shot out and closed around warm fabric.

The albino turned slowly, his hand clamped on the fabric. He looked at the man in front of him, trying to place him. He frowned, "Are you supposed to be America or something?"

The blonde's face showed his shock and it was quickly becoming red. He ducked his head and replied softly, "I'm Canada." The white bear he held tightly in his arms looked up, "Who?" He asked, to which the blonde replied, "I'm Canada."

"Canada?" Prussia knew his confusion was plain as day on his face and quickly covered it with suspicion, "Who are you? I've never heard of 'Canada.'"

Canada raised his head, "Well I know you, Prussia." He smiled, "I'm not surprised you don't know who I am. I'm usually just mistaken for America when people first notice me." As he spoke, his voice grew softer, forcing Prussia to lean in to hear the end of the sentence.

Prussia drew back, "I'm sorry." He wasn't exactly sure why he said it, but he felt it needed to be said. "Urgh, saying sorry is _not_ awesome," He muttered. "Hey, so you celebrate Christmas?"

Canada drew back slightly, fearing the sudden enthusiasm coming from the albino. "Y-yeah, I do." He bit his lip, "Merry Christmas by the way."

Prussia looked up suddenly, his gaze drawn upwards to the green leaves that hung from the ceiling above the men's heads. Without looking down he said, "So I'm having this awesome Christmas party at my house." He looked down, "Would you like to come?" he asked quietly, leaning forward until there were only a few inches between him and the blonde. "That is, if you weren't doing anything."

Canada looked away, raising his hands as if to defend himself against Prussia. He was so used to being invisible that the attention he was getting now, the _specific _attention, was making him uncomfortable. He looked up, hoping to avoid the gaze of the Prussian and he saw the mistletoe. "Oh," he whispered and looked down, leaning towards Prussia. Without a second thought, he kissed the albino lightly on the cheek and drew back.

Prussia blinked, not only had he just been kissed, he had been kissed by the incredibly shy man in front of him. The one too shy to make himself known to the others and stand up for himself. The one who had cringed away from the closeness only moments before. With a small smile, Prussia leaned in and kissed Canada lightly on the cheek, drawing back with a sigh when he felt the blonde draw back. He looked at Canada, whose face was now red once again as he blushed furiously. "So, will you come?" He asked quietly.


	2. FrancexItaly

**Christmas Kisses: France x Italy**

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this, I hadn't planned on posting anything until December so I could do stories leading up to Christmas, but I was too tempted -_- Also, as you can tell, I messed up the title a bit, Christmas Kisses: PruCan was just the first chapter. The collection of stories is called Christmas Kisses. Also, if you have any pairings you would like me to do, I will write something for them.

"Big brother! big brother!" Italy cried as he pounded on France's door, "I don't know what to do! Pease help me!"

The door opened and France appeared, looking tired and slightly annoyed. "What do you want Italy? It's 8 in the _matin_."

"Please help me big brother, I don't know what to get Germany!"

France's face suddenly lit up and he put his arm around Italy's shoulders with a smile, leading the brunette into his house. "Sit," he instructed, motioning to the sofa as he sat in a chair across from it. "You know I don't really approve of you and Germany, but _amour_ is very important. So what does he like?"

Italy blushed and looked down at his hands, "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I know he likes potatoes and sausages. I think he also like weapons….Oh! And reading. I know he like reading."

France smiled devilishly, "Anything else?"

Italy looked up at France, confused. He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _doesn't 'e like you? Otherwise, you're wasting your time _mon ami_."

Italy smiled, "Ve~ I'm sure he does."

"I mean _like_ Italy. Not as a friend, as a-" France cut himself off when he saw Italy's face turn red and began shaking his head violently. "Do you mean you aren't together? I thought you were."

Italy shook his head once more, "No, we aren't. Why did you think we were?"

France slid onto the couch beside Italy, ignoring the question, and said, "Would you like to be?"

Italy tightly closed his eyes and bowed his head. Quietly, his voice filled with longing, he replied, "Yes."

"Then 'ere's what you do. You lean in," France leaned towards Italy, who was now looking him in the dace with a slightly worried expression. "And you kiss him." He pecked Italy's cheek and drew back. He stood up and walked to the doorway leading to his study, reaching up and attempting to block Italy's view as he pulled down a bundle of mistletoe. He returned to his spot on the couch and placed it in Italy's lap. "If you can't do it randomly, use the mistletoe."

Italy looked down at the plant in his lap, then up at his big brother with confusion showing clearly on his face. "Do I kiss him on the cheek?"

France looked down at his little brother, surprised at the amount on innocence in the question. "_Mon Dieu, _how are you so innocent? Are you sure we're related?" He laughed. "Kiss 'im wherever you like, just hurry before 'e wonders where you are."

The two men got u and said a cheery goodbye before France closed the door, leaning against it with a sigh. He walked back to his room and lightly kissed the blonde who was still asleep in his bed. "Merry Christmas, _mon amour_."


	3. Christmas Kisses: GerIta

Christmas Kisses: GerIta

_AN: Thanks to everyone for the follows:D Just so you know, I'm taking requests and I will try to post any requests the day I get them._

Germany wandered around his house looking for Italy. He had expected the food lover to be in the kitchen, especially because it was Christmas, but the Italian was nowhere to be found. Germany eventually ended up back in his room in front of the closet where a small square box wrapped in bright red paper sat, shoved to the back this morning where Italy wouldn't find it.

Slowly he opened the door and bent down to retrieve the box, but as his hand touched the box he heard the front door open and Italy called, "Ve~ Germany, I'm home!"

Biting his lip, Germany grabbed the box, wincing when he heard the contents shift. He went out into the hall to meet Italy, the box held behind his back. "Where were you?" He winced inwardly and tried again, "It's good to see you're back."

Germany noticed that Italy was hiding something when the brunette hugged him and only used one arm, but he didn't have much time to think about this because he felt the other arm brush his own and suddenly, he was kissed.

Italy drew back with a blush Germany knew mirrored his own. He also noticed that Italy now had both hands behind his back. Trying to ease the tension, Germany brought out the box from behind his back, "How will you open your present if you don't have any hands free?"

With a smile, Italy brought one arm out from behind his back and began dragging Germany to the living room. Looking back, Germany saw the unmistakable form of mistletoe on the ground.

Germany sat on the couch next to Italy, who was bouncing up and down in excitement. Germany held out the present, waiting for Italy to take it.

It only took a few seconds for the excited Italian to unwrap the box and open it as Germany waited, in agony, as Italy stared down at the contents of the box, not saying anything. Finally, Italy lifted the small chocolate cake out of the box and turned to Germany questioningly, "Di you make this?"

Germany nodded and was caught by surprise when Italy threw his arms around him and kissed him once again, this time on the cheek. "So, should we try it?"

Italy nodded and they went into the kitchen where Germany cut the cake into four pieces. When he looked up, he saw that Italy had somehow managed to get icing on his nose already. Reaching into the box, Germany pulled out the mistletoe he had put on the cake. It had icing on it, but Germany shrugged and held it over Italy's head, kissing the brunette's nose to get the icing off.

"Is it off?" Italy asked.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Italy shrugged, "Maybe. Is it good?"

With sigh, Germany nodded ad Italy smiled, licking more icing off of his finger.


	4. Christmas Kisses:GermanyxFrance(Request)

Christmas Kisses: Germany x France

_AN: Thanks for the request Gwendolyn.D'Agostino:D It was a bit challenging to start and I wasn't at all sure where it was going until the end, but it was fun:D I'm always open for requests._

Germany knocked on France's door, waiting impatiently for the Frenchman to answer. When France finally _did_ open the door Germany asked, "Did Italy come see you today?"

"_Ah oui,_" France replied. "So, how has your Christmas been so far?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Vell, it's been interesting, I'll give it zat. So," he said awkwardly, "what did you say to him?"

"I simply told him to-" Seeing Germany shiver, he said, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Will this conversation really take zat long?"

"Well, you never know. And I don't want you to get Italy sick."

Germany gave France a stern look, but his expression changed into a soft smile, "I guess I can come in for a little while. I don't want to leave Italy alone too long."

France led Germany into the living room and they sat down. "So, you want to know what I told Italy. Well let's see," France thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure I just told him to kiss you."

"Really? It was zat easy?"

"_Oui_, 'e wanted to be with-" France stopped suddenly, his eyes closing.

"Vhat?! You can't just-!" Germany's eyes closed too as a shimmery fog quietly filled the room.

_5 minutes later_

"What was zat?" France said, holding his head as he looked around the living room. He spotted Germany lying on the living room floor, his face completely relaxed. "_Mon amour!_" France ran over to the German and felt desperately for a pulse. When he finally found it, he sighed and ran his fingers through Germany's hair.

"Vhat's going on? Vhy am I on the floor?" Germany sat up and looked at France, "I find you very attractive, vhy is zat?"

"Possibly because you love me," France replied, leaning down to place a light kiss on Germany's lips.

Germany smiled and returned the kiss, but "something doesn't feel right," Germnay said, drawing away. "Do you have a brother? Brown hair and a curl?"

"Yeah, although 'e's kind of rude and 'as no skills." France smiled and put his head in his hands, "'e's cute though. Anyway," he leaned closer to Germany once again, "_Joyeux noël_."

_AN: Well, that's my first request completed. Just a little note on what happened: Germany and France ended up in a kind of alternate universe where North Italy doesn't exist, it's only Romano._


	5. Christmas Kisses: Franada

Christmas Kisses: Franada

Canada blinked rapidly and looked up at France. After a moment, he smiles and wrapped his arms around France's neck, "Merry Christmas," He mumbled groggily.

France leaned down, placing another kiss on Canada's cheek. "So, do we open presents now or later?" The Frenchman asked, half hoping to Canadian would say later.

Canada put an arm over his eyes, "I want to say later, but I feel like I may regret it."

France smiled, "You may. Or," he ran a hand up Canada's side, causing him to squirm. "You may not."

Canada buried his face in France's shirt, and then something occurred to him. "How did I end up here? And in your bed?"

France laughed, "You wanted to tell me about the Christmas party at Prussia's and get my advice," He winked, "I guess you didn't go. Actually, now that I think about it, neither did I."

A light blush rose to Canada's cheeks, "I guess not. But why was I in your bed?"

France looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "I'm not actually sure. I didn't know you were in my bed until I woke up a few minutes ago." He nuzzled Canada's hair, "maybe you just missed me."

Canada's face became bright red, "Did you say '_mon amour_'?"

"Maybe," France mumbled into Canada's hair. "Why? Do you think I should?"

Canada ducked his head in embarrassment and mumbled, "Only if you feel like it."

France was shocked and stared at the other man for several moments before leaning down and kissing Canada on the lips. "I love you Canada. Remember that."

"How could I have forgotten?" Canada asked, teasing France to see his reaction. In all sincerity, he whispered, "I love you too." He pulled France closer, "Always have and always will." He kissed France, wrapping his arms tightly around the other nation's neck.

The two stayed on the bed for some time, content to stay there and hold each other. Suddenly France got off the bed and left the room for a few minutes, leaving Canada on the bed alone, completely confused.

When France returned, he carried a box with only a bow around the otherwise plain exterior. He put the box on the bed with a smile, "Before you ask, no. We don't need to sit near the tree. Just open it."

When Canada reached for the bow, he noticed several holes in the top of the box and continued opening it with caution. Inside was a white bear that appeared to be sleeping, covered in a small black blanket. Canada threw his arms around France's neck, not able to express all of his emotions with words.


	6. Christmas Kisses: England x Italy

Christmas Kisses: England x Italy

_AN: Thank you to Gwendolyn.D'Agostino for another wonderful request:D_

"My head hurts," Italy groaned as he sat up. He'd been knocked out a few moments earlier after hearing a blast. "Doitsu?! Doooiitsuuuuu!"

After a while of wandering around the house, Italy ended up going to England's house. "Oh, um…Hello miss." The Brit said when he opened the door. "May I help you?"

"M-miss?" Italy asked; his voice full of shock. "What do you mean? It's me, Italy."

"Italy?" England held out his hand, "Would you like to come in a moment?"

Italy put his hand in England's and as he was led through the house he said, "Do you know what that sound was? Did you-_ragazza_!" Italy cried when he looked at himself in the mirror. He had indeed turned into a girl with long hair and, Italy looked down slightly in horror, "I have boobs!" She turned on England and punched his arm, "What did you do?!"

"What?! Don't blame this on _me_!"

"But it's your fault isn't it?" Italy asked, eyes filled with tears. "That blasty thing was you, wasn't it?"

England looked down at his feet guiltily, "It's possible. But if it _was_ me, I didn't mean it."

Italy grabbed England in a hug, tears streaming down her face, "What if doitsu doesn't love me anymore because I'm a girl?"

England was uncomfortable, but he knew he had to comfort the Italian somehow. Only because it was Christmas, no other reason. Gently, he lifted Italy's head and, putting his head closer to Italy's whispered, "Trust me. That _won't _happen. And if it does," The Brit kissed the Italian softly on the lips, "You can always come here. Merry Christmas, by the way."

Italy pushed England away, "Why would you do that?!" She turned and started for the door, but paused and replied softly, "Maybe I will. And Merry Christmas to you too."

With that, she left England alone to wonder how he had turned a boy into a girl. And if he could do it again.


	7. Christmas Kisses: USUK

Christmas Kisses: USUK

_AN: Sorry this took so long, I lost my notebook._

"Dude! You've gotta come over and see this!" England held the phone away from his ear as the ever excited America spoke.

With a sigh, England put the receiver back to his ea r and, with a simple "no," was about to put the receiver down when he heard something he'd never thought he'd ever hear from the American.

"Please?" His voice was soft, England almost thought it had been someone else who had said it until he heard America continue, "I don't want to be alone."

England couldn't think of anything to say and there was silence until England sighed once again, "Are you under your blanket?" He asked when he heard the shift of fabric over the phone.

The Brit could almost see the blush on the American's face when he replied, "No."

England laughed to himself and said, "I'll be over in a moment."

America laughed, "Thanks dude!" And he hung up.

Grabbing his room key and slipping it into his pocket, England left the room and went across the hall to America's room, the tall blonde opened the door and they both went in, America going to sit on the bed immediately while England stood against the wall.

"Were you really not under the covers?" England asked when he noticed the blanket that lay in a heap on the bed. America didn't reply, or even take his eyes off his video game, but he stiffened slightly and his face turned bright red. England couldn't help but smile as he realized how adorable America really was.

Without a word, he sat on the bed beside the younger nation and pulled him in for a hug. Drawing back in surprise, he said, "You don't smell like burgers for once."

With a shy smile, America replied softly, "Yeah. I made sure to take a nice long shower before calling you."

England frowned, "Wait a tick, does that mean you _planned_ on bothering me-?"

His words were cut off by America pressing his lips to his and he couldn't help but think how utterly _wrong_ it was. He pushed the taller nation away, "What the hell was that for?!"

America looked extremely hurt as he muttered, "Just letting you know I care. And that I love you."

England was quiet for a long time and it was clear he was thinking. Finally, after the silence had gone on for what felt like eons, he leaned towards America and kissed him gently, "I love you too."

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas." Said America, kissing England once more.


	8. Christmas Kisses: Spamano

Christmas Kisses: Spamano

_AN: Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've just been busy with stuff, but now that school's out for break, I'll be posting everyday hopefully…_

Spain sat outside Romano's door, looking out the window on the opposite wall as he watched the snowflakes fall slowly to the ground. He knocked on the Italian's door once more but, like the first 50 times, there was no answer. Spain was really starting to worry, which was unusual since he was always so carefree. "Please, _mi amor_, open the door."

Suddenly the door twitched and Spain jumped away. He turned and saw one of Roma's eyes through the crack; he also noticed the Italian was still in his pyjamas. "I'm not feeling well, leave me alone you bastard." Romano whispered.

"What's wrong?" Spain asked, his concern growing. "Why does your voice sound like that?"

Romano drew back and Spain jumped forward, trying to catch the door before it closed. The door flew open and Spain noticed, almost right away, that he'd sent Romano flying and he was now sprawled on the floor. Roma also had long wavy hair for some reason, which was fanned out around his head.

"Ow," Romano said as he sat up, "you bastard. You didn't have to push me." He crossed his arms, glaring at Spain.

The Spaniard could only stare down at Romano in silence, not sure what to say. Finally he managed to choke out, "You- Romano, you have boobs."

Romano crossed his arms and continued glaring at Spain, "Yeah, it seems so. I woke up and when I looked in the mirror, I was a girl!" He, or rather _she_, held out her hand to Spain, who only continued staring. "Bastard! Will you help me up?"

Spain smiled and took Roma's hand, "It's not polite for a lady such as you to swear _mi amor."_

Roma picked herself up and hugged Spain tightly, tears running down her face, "Help me Spain; I don't want to be a girl! They are so weak, and _squishy_!" She added, pocking her arm.

"But Roma, there are so many things you can do as a girl, so many new experiences to have…"

Roma stood on her tiptoes and kissed Spain, drawing back with a slightly disappointed look, "That felt exactly the same as every other kiss."

"Well, I feel it was special. I got to kiss _mi amor_ on Christmas for the first time. And I probably won't get to kiss you as a girl often." Without another word, Spain ran his hand up and down Roma's thigh, kissing her passionately.


	9. Christmas Kisses: Rochu

Christmas Kisses: Rochu

China walked around Russia (the actual country) in awe of all the artwork around him. Even many of the houses and buildings around him looked like artwork. He stopped suddenly in a square full of people, _where am I?_ He thought.

Russia had been supposed to meet China at the station, but after waiting almost 3 hours, China decided to ask for directions and make his way to Russia's house on his own.

That was when things started going wrong.

It had now been 2 hours since he'd left the station and it was quickly getting dark. China was worried now and decided he would just walk up to someone and hope they spoke English.

Just as he took a step forward, he heard a voice behind him, "China!" he spun around to see Russia walking towards him, followed by a younger looking girl that looked as if she would snap China's neck if he stole the older nation. "I'm sorry I was late," Russia apologized, "my boss came to talk to me and it took a while."

The Russian looked slightly uncomfortable and it made China laugh, earning confused looks from the other two, "Sorry, I've just never seen you uncomfortable before." China explained.

The younger girl clutched Russia's sleeve and he looked down at her, turning back to China after seeming to have a silent conversation. "Have you met my little sister?" China shook his head, "Tis is Belarus, my big sister, Ukraine, had to be at home, but Belarus is here for Christmas." Something occurred to him and he smiled, "And now you are too."

China realized they'd been walking and now stood in front of a large house. They went inside quickly and were soon sitting in front of a fire. "Um," he wasn't sure how to begin and when the siblings looked at him, he froze. "Thanks for inviting me aru~ Though, I don't really celebrate Christmas."

Russia smiled, "Well, we can just call it a holiday dinner then," he looked at his sister, "by the way, can you go check on that?"

Belarus got up and left, though it was obvious she didn't want to leave and she was slow in leaving. Russia immediately sat beside China on the small sofa, grabbing the shorter man's hand. He had a mischievous look on his face and he glanced up, making China curious. He looked up and saw the green plant hanging from the ceiling.

Before he had the chance to say "ayah!" Russia's hands were on his cheeks and his lips were pressed lightly against China's.

"I know you don't celebrate Christmas," Russia said as he drew back, "but happy holidays."

"Leave!" Came a sudden shrill and hurt filled cry from the doorway, making both men jump. They turned to see Belarus standing in the doorway, her face clearly showing her anger and hurt.


	10. Christmas Kisses: AusHun

Christmas Kisses: AusHun

_AN: So, how are you enjoying the fic so far? Please comment to let me know if you like it *crosses fingers and hopes for comments*. Also, still taking requests._

They'd only been at the party for 10 minutes, but Hungary had already managed to threaten Prussia and once again looked as if she was ready to whack him with her skillet. "Calm down Liza," Austria muttered again, ready to drag the Hungarian out of the party.

Hungary turned; shocked at the fact that Austria had used her real name. She looked down at the hand Austria held out and sighed, "I'm sorry." She looked around and saw Prussia laughing with France and Spain, though he kept looking around. "Let's go." She took Austria's hand and led him to the closet where they quickly got their coats and Hungary dragged Austria out of the house before he could say goodbye to his brother.

"Honestly. You could have gone about that better." Austria scolded as they left.

Hungary made a face, "I don't care if you're related to him or not, I hate him."

Austria was silent for a moment as he thought. "Didn't you two used to be friends?"

Hungary stopped, unable to stop the sudden rush of memories. She remembered running around with Prussia as kids, being so close they had even shared a bed sometimes. Of course, Hungary had thought she was a boy back then, so it hadn't been awkward. "That was a long time ago," She whispered.

The sound of hoof beats caught her attention and she looked up to see a horse-drawn carriage coming up the road towards them. "Would you like a ride?" The driver asked as he pulled up in front of Hungary and Austria.

Hungary shook her head, but she was pulled forward as Austria climbed into the carriage. The two sat in silence for a little while, content to watch the scene changed as they traveled down the road. Suddenly Hungary felt a hand rest lightly on hers and she looked down, shocked. She blushed lightly and intertwined her fingers with Austria's.

Austria turned to look at Hungary, looking extremely nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked, resting her free hand on his cheek.

He took a moment to answer, the silence seeming to go on for a lot longer than it actually did. "Well, we, um…I-we..." Austria sighed in frustration and started again, "I love you," He whispered, "and I want to be with you for a lot longer." He produced a small box which, when opened, revealed a slim silver ring with a small diamond, "Will you marry me?"

Hungary sat in a shocked silence, looking from the ring to Austria's face repeatedly. Finally, she leaned in close to him and placed a light but passionate kiss on his lips. "Of course," she replied.

The carriage stopped and the two jumped down, not realizing where they had gotten out until they turned around. They'd met here once, long ago, though the scene in front of them had changed a lot over the years.

"Merry Christmas," Austria whispered as he leaned forward. He kissed Hungary softly before the two made their way into the park.


	11. Christmas Kisses: Germany x Seychelles

Christmas Kisses: Germany x Seychelles

_AN: Another request for Gwendolyn D'Agostino, sorry this is so late - Also, thanks for the rp that created this:D_

Seychelles was walking minding her own business enjoying the beautiful Christmas morning all of a sudden a German accidentally knocking her down she got up "OH! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there!" She apologized.

"No, it was my mistake." Germany tilted his head as he watched the girl get up. "I know I've seen you before, but I can't seem to remember your name."

"Oh I'm Seychelles." she said blushing. "And you're Germany right?" She asked as her face began getting red at the sight of the perfect man standing before her.

"Oh, um...yes." Germany replied awkwardly. "Are you alright? Your face is a little red..." He trailed off, not quite sure what was going on.

"Well….My face is red because I- I like you. No, that's not exactly it. I love you." She confessed. Seychelles looks up at Germany and continued, "I want you to be my boyfriend." She said hopefully.

"Oh! I-um...I'm flattered and all," Germany said quickly, holding his hands up as if to defend himself, "I'm actually with someone." He paused and frowned, "I think," he mumbled. He felt like he was dating someone, someone very carefree and happy. Someone very much like a certain Italian. Germany sighed wistfully; as it was the Italian he kind of sort of had a very small, slight crush on. "You know, I'm not sure. Anvay, maybe if we got to know each other we could eventually...date. Or something."

"Ok." Seychelles frowned, but smiled again and said, "I see mistletoe. So could we, maybe, just have one kiss?" She asked.

Germany felt his face heat up as he blushed, his face going completely red. "I guess." He sighed, but grabbed Seychelles' hand, dragging her the few steps over to the mistletoe. He bent down, gently pressing his lips to hers. When he drew back, he smiled. "Thank you, for liking me, I mean." With that, he turned away and quickly walked down the hall, knowing the girl would either follow him or he would notice her for the first time in every class they had together.


	12. Christmas Kisses: China x Liechtenstein

Christmas Kisses: China x Liechtenstein

_AN: I'd like to thank the guest that requested this fic. Requests are still open._

Liechtenstein stood off to the side off to the side of the party, unsure what to do and slightly uncomfortable being around all of the other countries. Especially the drunk ones.

"I'm, like, here!" Poland called with a smile as he entered Prussia's house, dragging Lithuania and China with him.

Liechtenstein watched China, his face as red as his shirt with blush, as he scolded Poland, probably for making an entrance announcement. The Asian country eventually walked over to the food table.

"So, you seem to be having fun." It took Liechtenstein a moment to realize that China had been speaking to her.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure what to do, but Switzerland wanted to come for some reason," Liechtenstein eyed her brother who was currently laughing with Prussia, Spain, Romano and a very drunk England. "You seem to be having the time of your life too." She pointed out.

China waved his hand, "It's nothing. I just don't like attention drawn to me in such a rude manner."

Liechtenstein nodded and the two fell silent. Suddenly the blonde nation smiled, "Well, merry Christmas anyway."

"Uh," China smiled back, but was clearly uncomfortable. "I actually don't celebrate Christmas, being Taoist…" He trailed off. A genuine smile suddenly replaced the fake one and he said, "Thanks for the thought though, aru~"

"Aru? What's that mean?" Liechtenstein asked curiously, but she blushed as she thought about the rest of China's words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought- this being a Christmas party and all…It was an accident, I swear."

China laughed, "It's alright. And as to why I say "aru," it's a tic. I'm not actually sure why I say it."

"Kiss! Kiss!" Came a sudden chant that caused both nations to jump. Spain and Prussia were standing over China and Liechtenstein, holding mistletoe over their heads. When it was clear they weren't going to kiss, their heads were suddenly pushed together and Liechtenstein lightly kissed the older nation.

There were some drunken cheers, but China was suddenly hit in the side of the head with a gun. Liechtenstein gasped and stared at her older brother. "Nobody kisses my little sister," Switzerland said sternly, "or else they will get to know my gun." He suddenly grabbed Liechtenstein's hand and dragged her out the door.


	13. Christmas Kisses: LietPol

Christmas Kisses: LietPol

"Are you,like,done yet? You've been cooking almost all morning!" Poland whined.

"If you don't want to be here, then go home," Lithuania replied, "I just thought maybe you'd like to come visit for Christmas." He frowned slightly down at the turkey he was working on at the thought. He hadn't wanted to ask Poland if he wanted to come over out of fear of rejection, but Russia had insisted and Russia was worse, though only by a little bit.

"Don't get me wrong, of course I wanted to come visit you," Poland replied, making Lithuania heart beat faster, "I was just hoping for a bit of alone time." Poland wrapped his arms around Lithuania neck, "We're alone now. Though I don't want to distract you."

Lithuania was glad Poland was behind him because while Poland had been speaking, his face had steadily become more red and he was pretty sure his face now resembled a tomato. "Sorry to interrupt," a sarcastic voice said from the doorway, causing Lithuania to jump, but was held in place by Poland's arms.

"Can I help you?" Poland asked rudely as he eyed Belarus. He didn't let The brunette go as he glared at the woman.

"I just wanted to know if dinner was almost ready," she eyed the food spread out along the counter, "I guess I can tell them it's almost done."

Lithuania finally managed to twist out of Poland's grip and spun to face Belarus, "Yeah, it's almost done. I'll start putting it on the table in a minute."

Belarus nodded once and walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Lithuania turned to glare at Poland, "Could you please not make my life harder than it is already?"

"Aw come on, you have to stand up to them once in awhile," Poland replied, "I don't want you to-"

"All that's going to do is make my life harder," Lithuania said, interrupting his friend, "thanks for trying to help though." He muttered, feeling bad for interrupting Poland, though he knew he had every right to do it.

Poland wrapped his arms around Lithuania's waist tightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He drew back and looked at Lithuania's face. "I know! If things are as bad as you think, you should, like, totally come stay with me."

Lithuania sighed, "We've already talked about this. The only way I can stay with you is if you conquer Russia. Or my country I guess..."

Without warning, Poland leaned down and kissed Lithuania gently, "Well, don't worry about. I'll get you somehow."

Lithuania opened his mouth to reply, but there was suddenly a cry from the direction of the living room and Poland grabbed Lithuania, dragging the nation out of the room. They saw Belarus in the doorway and they could practically see her murderous aura. Poland silently slipped into the room and emerged a few moments later, dragging a terrified looking China. The blonde tabbed Lithuania's hand and he dragged the other men into the kitchen.

"I say we get out coats and, like, run. I hear Prussia is supposed to be throwing this awesome party tonight." He said, looking from Lithuania to China.

Both men nodded and they crept out of the kitchen to the coat closet. Belarus was still yelling at Russia, so no one was paying attention to them leave the house. Lithuania trailed behind Poland and after a few moments, he pulled the blonde back and kissed his friend. "Merry Christmas Feliks."


	14. Christmas Kisses: Australia x Wy

Christmas Kisses: Australia x Wy

Wy made her way to Australia's house slowly, watching the snow fall around her. She loved Christmas and the snow, but she resented it at the same time because ever year for Christmas, she and Australia did the exact same things. By the time she arrived at his house on Christmas, everything was ready to celebrate: the tree had been put up and decorated weeks ago (without her being invited to help), the Christmas cookies had all been made and decorated (once again without her help) and the presents and dinner sat ready to be dealt with. Ever year, she tried to help Australia get ready, but he ignored her desire to help, he also forgot to ask her over to participate in putting up the tree.

Finally she made it to his house. He let her in with a smile and a "Merry Christmas" before going into the house and proceeding ignore her completely, talking to the the others at the party,which was made up of residents of the continent. As time passed, Wy wandered around the party, clutching a glass of punch as she watched Australia go around from person to person: talking, laughing and dancing.

The party lasted for hours, it was almost midnight when the last of the guests slowly trickled out, going home to their families. Wy looked for Australia, who had disappeared about an hour earlier, though no one had thought anything of it and no one would tell her why they didn't think it was strange that their host had disappeared.

She finally found her older brother see sprawled on his bed, apparently asleep. She sighed and flipped him over, causing him to moan and open his eyes. "Wy? What's going on?"

"You fell asleep." She said sternly, "You left your own party to pass out."

"Well why did you wake me up?" Australia said as he sat up. His eyes suddenly opened fully and he stared at Wy, "Wait, you're still here? I thought you left a long time ago."

"Well, I clearly didn't. Just like ever year."

Wy was suddenly pulled down onto the bed next to Australia, she looked at her brother in confusion and saw that his eyes were closed once again, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Sorry." He snuggled into her hair and mumbled, "Sorry for every year I guess."

Wy ran her fingers through Australia's hair softly as she stared at the ceiling, unable to restrain a giggle as she felt his eye lashes tickle her neck. "Aussie?" She whispered tentatively. She waited for a response which came in the form of a slight movement of his head, to continue, "I love you, you know."

Australia lifted his head to look at his little sister, "I love you too," He kissed her forehead with a smile.

"I never got to say Merry Christmas back earlier, so I guess I should say it now. Merry Christmas," Wy leaned down and kissed Australia's cheek, making the older nation blush. She smirked, "What? You can fight crocodiles and whatever, but you can't take one little kiss?"

Australia laughed, but couldn't stop his eyes closing; his laugh growing quieter until the sound finally faded to his soft breathing.


End file.
